The Importance of Acceptance
by Night Strider
Summary: A sequel to ‘The Danger of Rejection’; Mitsui’s reply to Rukawa’s scornful offer. MitRuMit. Epistolary form. For Yelen. One shot.


The Importance of Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Summary/Teaser: A sequel to 'The Danger of Rejection'; Mitsui's reply to Rukawa's scornful offer. MitRuMit. Epistolary form. For Yelen. One shot.

Dedication: Dedicated to Yelen (I still can't believe you're serious! Danger of Rejection is like the crappiest dung in my profile page! Hahaha. Anyway, Harthouse is yours, Bitzer's mine But Mitsui is…I don't know to whom he belongs; you tell me )

Dear Kaede,

Let me begin by saying that I'm speechless and that if I confront you, I am certain that I would trap myself into another nervous silence and hence, commit another time wasting, eye to eye session with you. So I decided to subject matters under the efficient process of letter writing and spare myself the trouble of facing you and look like another love-struck cretin. Yeah, you're most probably smirking the hell out in your bedroom at the present time, thinking that you have completely won me over which is, sad to say, true. You can laugh all you want at your cheaply gained triumph; laugh so hard until everyone's dead sure you're acting tightly out of your character. But please keep in mind that you're not the only one who's smiling right now; I, too, am very much delighted by your remarks. I just hope to find it in my lost, happy disillusionment to give a fuck about the names you called me; freshman-raping son of a gun, huh? Me? I wonder why you should call me such rubbish since I haven't caused you any effrontery before, or perhaps you've guessed (rightly) that I would be one in case you reject me. That's the danger of rejecting Hisashi Mitsui; because if I can't make you inclined to acquiesce to me, I'd sure end up using force. That's how much I want every bit of you and if you would, call it desperate measures.

It's been days since I found that scornful note of yours and in case you're confused as to why I didn't give a quick reply, it's because I took so much time rereading your letter. I suspected that maybe you're just luring me into a quagmire of shame so you could make it known to the world what a crooked creature with an insanely loose morals I really am. I believed it for awhile but under the circumstances, I concluded that it's rather ridiculous to harbor such unfounded suspicion. If I have my surmises right; there is no reason for you to drag me to disgrace after all, I haven't offended you in anyway. That is if you don't consider my meaningful glances obtrusive or sexual. Oh, what the hell am I saying? You already read what has been lurking in the deepest crevices of my thoughts; you know 'everything I want and everything I could want when you're out there in the showers.' I just quoted from you, prick. Well, I figured that I underestimated your intelligence, if I ever thought you to have intelligence at all.

But still, I believe you with all my heart, dark as it is. The moment my eyes went over the line 'Yes, I do want you' for about a thousand times, I was finally convinced that you really wanted me. Why? Who can resist me? You didn't, you don't, and you never will. I was just too startled by your straightforwardness that I never really secured much of my self esteem but there you go; you confessed your desire for me and that was enough to assure myself. Although there must have been a discrepancy of feelings between us. What I'm trying to say is…you only want me as your 'company', you wrote; but I, however, want something else and you know it very clearly. Isn't it lame that we are pining for each other in a very different manner? That we are continuously caching inside us a love that never attempted to clutch its object? I'm loving the potshot so far; it shows signs of 'prematurity' and the tempestuousness of our love grows ever more precocious.

Ever heard of the phrase 'the essence of romance is uncertainty'? Ain't it funny how much it fits your emotions? You are like a young, inexperienced lad who clashes into an unfamiliar world and finds there a most radiant treasure whose purpose is unknown to you and yet, in your lack of wisdom, goes on admiring it. Crappy metaphor, isn't it? But the point is; you love being in love with me and yet, you don't even know why. You said you merely want my 'company', camaraderie, whatever, but you haven't tried asking yourself this thing; 'is it all you want from hotshot Mitsui?' Would it be corny to want just _that_ when the possibility of you being left out on some things is 200 per cent? It's either you're still unsure of what you want from me or worse, you're denying the fact that you WANT me as I want you. Puh-lease. Do me a favor and stop playing this whole misconstrued story to yourself without even knowing the truth in it nor the ending; we're both aware of the animalistic, promiscuous hormonal urges inside us, too much aware I'll say.

To end, the main thing you want to know, I assume, is whether I want to be controlled by you or not and thus get a nil outcome from this crude wooing. I maybe a fool enough to be tethered by your wiles but I am smart enough to adopt patience. It means that yes, I accept your offer. Don't delude yourself that this is utter submission; it would flatter us both. I'm not that stupid, fawning suitor you make of me, Hisashi Mitsui never was. I can't be your slave forever, it only takes a matter of time before we exchange roles in this relationship. Everything you proposed and its methods are arrantly temporary. Would you dare to ask me why? It's plain obvious; Hisashi Mitsui is always a winner. He never cuts the corner of a deal and survives on its meagerness alone. He gets the more of everything through his genuine endurance and you, Kaede Rukawa, will find yourself in his possession before long. Go on, bring it on; I'm not backing out, this is just a ludicrous child's play to me.

PS. Just because I've been harsh to you in this letter doesn't mean my love has been diminished; in fact, my obsession its growing big time, huge time each second. Maybe I want you _that much_ that I'm being mean here. Forgive me in that case.

Love,

Your devoted sempai.

END

A/N: Omigosh! A trilogy. I hope you liked it. It's a little ooc as it seems to me though. And Yelen; thanks for requesting, I really find your review to 'The Danger of Rejection' funny and convincing. Hahaha. I hope this pleased you enough.

One line in the 3rd paragraph is from Virgina Woolf (To the Lighthouse), and one in the 4th is from Oscar Wilde (The Importance of Being Earnest).

Thanks for reading. Ciao!


End file.
